Derek's a Pig
by thisisironic
Summary: Derek has his own way of going about things.


**Title:** Derek's a Pig  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. No profit is made.  
**Fandom & Pairing/Characters:** Pre-_Grey's Anatomy_, Derek/Addison  
**Word Count:** 944  
**Summary:** Derek has his own way to go about things. (I guess this could be considered a sequel to the other Addek fic I wrote.)  
**Notes:** I was actually trying to write a fic where Derek gives Addison a key to his place and then I started to a flashback kind of scene where he asked her out to dinner that day and how she never would've thought that he was going to give her his key. And then I just kept typing, heh.

Also, I'm really honestly not THAT big of an Addek fan. I mean, pre-show and AU stuff, sure, but it's not something I really pursue. This was for **prettystickers** and I saw GA and...first thing I thought of was Addek. I have no idea. Concrit is more than welcome!

---

Derek walked into the locker room, smirking when he saw a glimpse of brilliant red hair behind one of the open doors. Sauntering over quietly, he leaned against the lockers. "Hey, Addison." She jumped, nearly hitting her head against the door. When she realized it was him, she glared. It didn't stop him. "Shifts over in ten minutes. Wanna get a beer maybe?"

"A beer?" Her nose wrinkled and she turned, walking over to the sinks to wash her hands. "Who says I don't have other plans?"

"Other plans? What kind of other plans would you have that I, your boyfriend, wouldn't have heard of by now?"

"Maybe I'm meeting my other lover for some nookie."

"Oh, your nookie appointment. I thought that was _me_." He walked over to her and watched her through the mirror, tilting his head. "Or am I too good for that term? Yeah, I believe I'm too good of a boyfriend to be considered nookie."

"Or so you think." Grabbing a few paper towels, she quickly dried her hands and pushed past him.

"Have a drink with me, Addie. Then we can go back to my place for some drunken sex. Maybe break some furniture."

She sighed, turning on her heel to fix him with a look. "Derek--"

"You're right, that's a bad idea. I own a lot of valuable furniture. Your place, then?"

"Derek--!"

"Or is it only fun when it's the expensive stuff? Because if it'll be more fun then--"

"You're too cocky for your own good, do you know that?"

"Yes, I do know that. It's why you love me."

Just for a moment, she didn't look irritated. But it left as quickly as it came and she rolled her eyes. "Who ever said I loved you?"

"You did, last night. Don't you remember?" He stepped close to her, dropping his voice to a husky whisper. "I gave you the best sex of your life and you told me how fantastic I was and then you--"

Addison planted her hand firmly on his chest and pushed him away. "I was _here_ last night."

"Oh, then it must've been some other redhead--" Addison punched him in the arm. "_Ow_!"

"Do you even have a romantic bone in your body?"

"You may have just broken it. And don't look at me, I'm the one who invited you out to a romantic dinner and you turned me down for some nookie with what I assume is some greased-up gigolo."

"Romantic dinner? You invited me out for a _beer_."

"There's a Yankee game on at the bar around the corner. You said you liked baseball."

Addison's faced was screwed up in confusion as she threw her hands in the air after a moment. "When did _I_ say _that_?"

"Oh, must've been the other redhead again."

"You're a pig."

"Am I? Is that why you're going off with some other guy?"

"Maybe it is."

"Then I guess I'll have to stop being a pig, then." He moved closer again. Either he was being cocky again in thinking she wasn't mad at all, or he was just stupid. Either way he was right, as she didn't fight when he was close enough to kiss her. "If I did would you have a beer with me? Maybe a little dinner? I'll even pay."

"Oh, you'll pay? Well, isn't that so kind of you!"

"And don't forget: you play your cards right and there'll be some amazing sex for you afterwards."

"You really have a way with the ladies."

"I do have a way with the ladies, that's true. It's a gift. That and my magical hands. And I'm not just talking about in the operating sense."

Addison scoffed when he winked at her. "You're twelve."

He shrugged and his smile turned into a simple line as he crossed his arms behind his back. When he spoke, his voice was much softer than before. "I just like to see you smile. Even my dumb jokes make you smile."

"Last time I checked, I haven't smiled once since you walked into the room."

"Oh, you have, trust me. When I said you loved me, your lips turned up a little. I saw it with my own eyes. And I have very good eyesight."

Addison opened and closed her mouth several times before finally saying: "That doesn't count as a smile."

"It does to me, since I love when you smile. Well, I think it's more me loving _you_ than just your smile. But doesn't it sound better when I say I love your sm--"

She closed her locker door with a slam, looking at him. "What did you just say?"

"What did I just say?"

"You said you loved me."

"Yes, I said I loved you."

"Stop repeating what I'm saying."

His smirk reached from ear to ear. "You're smiling, you know."

"You love me?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Smiling even bigger now!"

"Shut up and answer me, you--"

"I love you. I wanted to warm you up with a beer--you laugh and smile more when you're a little drunk--at the bar and then--"

Addison slammed him against the wall, hands holding his face as she kissed him, finally shutting him up. When the kiss ended, he looked a little bit dazed. It only lasted a moment before he smiled slowly and asked: "Am I still a pig?"

_fin_


End file.
